


Blank Space

by smartpanda



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartpanda/pseuds/smartpanda
Summary: In this world dreams are very powerful. While dreaming you're able to see memories of your soulmate–and what's for worse, you probably don't know who that is until you start looking.Senku never wanted to waste time on that, but when 3700 years of feeling blank space every night passed and he has dreams again, he wants to find that person.Sengen week day 4
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kinrou/Kohaku (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made.
> 
> ALSO this AU idea is not mine, I found it somewhere on net and used it because I think it's just beautiful!! ^~^

“ _ What about your dreams? _ ” Kohaku asked, breaking the silence and peeked at Senku. They both were laying on the ground, looking at sunset after a day full of gathering iron sand. Tired but satisfied they decided to rest and talk a little about everything and nothing.

“ _ I don't have them ever since the petrification event. It feels like a blank space somehow. Why you're asking? _ ” 

_ "Well, you used to have them, so I'm just curious... Someone as smart as you must've had a really intriguing person as a soulmate, am I right? _ ” 

The green-haired boy shrugged. 

“ _ I _ _ don't know, never met her. Or him. I barely know a thing. _ ” Senku answered but Kohaku's gaze was clearly saying that she wanted more.

“ _ Uhm, so, I think it is a man, I'm almost sure of that because he looked down at most people. And girls are not that tall in most cases, so they look _ _ up. _ ” 

Kohaku laughed, so Senku looked at her while having an interrogative sight. He couldn't understand why she reacted this way.

“ _ Ever since I met you, even if it was not so long ago, I knew you prefer boys more than girls. You just look like that. _ ”

“ _ You're weird _ ,” Senku said. “ _ Also, soulmate doesn't necessarily have to be your lover, you know? It is just all about the fact that no one else will understand you as your soulmate does. No one else will ever be as close to you as your soulmate. You two are just connected with a strange bond and your paths are meant to be crossed. _ _ You _ _ only feel full when your destined other is around because otherwise, the world feels empty. It doesn't have to have any romantic interruption you see _ .” 

“ _ You just presented it like the best love story someone can even imagine, you know that, right? You may be the smartest person alive but you're terrible at feelings.” _

“ _ You ain't better. If you're so convinced, that soulmate has to be your beloved one, then why are you still single, huh?,”  _ the boy asked without hesitation or thinking, what doesn't often happen to him, if even. After he said that, he thought that her soulmate may be dead already, and he has just attacked her with those cruel words.

But she only smiled slightly as she sat and looked up at the sky above. Redness and similar colours were bursting all around, creating a beautiful view. Kohaku seemed sad even though she was trying to show her best smile now. 

“ _ It's more complicated than you think, dear Senku. My soulmate isn't someone who you can easily get close to. And I don't want to talk about it now.”  _

Kohaku got up and walked away from Senku without a word of goodbye. He felt bad for his action but couldn't do a thing to fix this now. The scientist laid there until the sun fully disappeared, and then he got back to his place to go to sleep. 

But this night was different from the others.

_ Senku had an actual dream. _

And one thing he knew for sure was that  _ his _ _ soulmate has been wakened up.  _

And Tsukasa is the one to  _ control _ him now. 


	2. Midnight

When darkness enlightens after a really long time, it's both scary and relieving. That's because you were already used to it, but also afraid of endless walls of the dark. 

Senku had a familiar feeling when he started dreaming again. But for him it was exhilarating as well — things were going to change since then. A new ally from the modern world and a soulmate same time surely will be useful for the Kingdom of Science, but still, this goal won't be easy to obtain. Shishio revived him for a reason, so there's no way he'll give him away easily, if even. 

The scientist needed information, quite a lot actually. Why he chose this man, why now, what will be his mission, how to get him on their side...

_ Sleeping became the most powerful weapon. _

Also, they needed to be careful. Senku had no idea if his soulmate is telling Tsukasa about his scientific actions, he had to think about every option that was possible. Including, due to his bond with the empire's member, that Senku himself will be a spy of Empire of Might. Accidentally but still. 

Days were passing by as Science Team was trying to gain villagers' trust. They came to the conclusion that nothing works as good as food; " _ through the stomach to the heart _ " people used to say in the modern world. But Senku was no cook and neither were members of the team. Having only one option left, they needed to test their ramen a few times by themselves before giving villagers a try. They didn't want to poison them or let them eat something not tasty enough. 

\---

Eventually, the big  _ Ramen Day _ has come. Ramen with terrible taste, but edible, Senku would say. But everyone else was actually in love with it, which came with no surprise to Senku. Those primitives didn't know the taste of well-prepared food, with suitable spices, herbs, and things like that. 

Then an unknown voice of man loudly came to his ears, making Senku freeze for a moment or two. 

“ _ This seriously makes me wish I had something to drink~ _ " he heard " _ like cola...”  _

Then a Kohaku's question came and a few things happened so quickly it was hard to even notice what was going on. Senku didn't turn around until he heard a short chuckle, probably from a newcomer. A girl was already investigating him while green-haired was still looking down at his bowl of ramen. 

“ _ Please, let it not be him...”  _ the __ scientist thought several times before taking an action. Finally, he turned around to face the intruder.

He was surrounded by Kohaku, Ginrou, and Kinrou, not really able to move anywhere. If he even wanted to move. With or without a spear close to his throat it was dangerous for him to run away after he revealed his belonging to the modern world — and with this, belonging to Tsukasa's Empire.

He was tall, definitely taller than Senku. Maybe a few years older, but who knows. His hair was, well, unusual, at least in this world. White and black, split somewhere in half, but not half-a-half, the scientist noticed. A scar on his face was starting below one of his eyes, going through his cheek, and was hiding behind his clothes, so that meant it was longer than they were able to see. Senku could have sworn that he actually saw him somewhere already back at their times, but now his mind was a bit overwhelmed with so many thoughts that he couldn't remember who this man is.

But he felt weird around him like he never felt before, and it was scaring him.

\---

Later that day, after forcing villagers and the intruder to work, here came the sunset. Everyone was kind of satisfied with how the day went. Everyone except for Senku, who spent the whole day thinking about the mysterious man that came and introduced himself as Asagiri Gen. 

This name reminded the scientist of what he saw on TV one time and in a magazine the other day. He was a magician famous across their country back then. And as Senku knows that now, he's ten billion percent sure that Gen is the one that he was looking for. His soulmate. 

They decided to leave him be around on the condition that he'll be helping them. And, in next day, the Kingdom of Science made a light bulb that has lighten up nightly dark area like it didn't for thousands of years. Everyone, including Gen, was charmed by Senku's work and his genius that was helping them so much. 

That's when Gen chose his side but remained impassive in case he needed to run back to Shishio. 

“ _ Oi, Gen!” _ Senku called the magician after villagers went to their huts, and he saw Gen wandering around without a purpose “ _ Come _ _ over here, we need to talk.”  _

It was already  _ midnight _ , as Senku calculated, and they could see the full moon. Quite a nice time to talk about important stuff.

“ _ I'm sleepy Senku-chan~, what's the matter?”  _ Asagiri asked as he came closer and yawned right after his statement. In light of a torch, Senku noticed dark shades around his eyes and general tiredness in his behaviour. 

The scientist invited the magician to his hut, but Gen agreed rather unwillingly. He wanted to go to sleep somewhere in the woods again, but Senku had already managed to make him a place to stay for a while. 

_ “He doesn't trust me, I guess.” _ Senku thought when he saw how careful his guest was. Slow steps. Suspicious sight. Looking around like he is searching for a way out or a weapon in case of attack. 

His hut was a bit modest, but he didn't need much, because most of the time of the day he spends in the lab. Bed, two chairs, and a table was everything he needed. Also, there was the second bed for Gen. In the hut was only one candle which was close to fading, so mostly contours were visible, except for the closest area of the table. 

“ _ You can sleep outside if you prefer, but here is much more comfortable and warmer. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.”  _

“ _ So, what's the matter, Senku-chan~? _ ” Gen repeated his earlier question as he sat on one of the chairs and looked at Senku while being almost fully hidden in darkness. He smiled in a way that could be compared to the smile of a serial killer before a murder. 

Green-haired sat on the other side of the table, in front of the magician. He looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“ _ I know who you really are. And I think that you also know who am I.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be only one chapter more. Love you, hope you enjoy :))


	3. Sunrise

_"Does he know?_ " Senku asked calmly. He was actually surprised how composed he was, looking at this situation. His life and civilization development was in Gen's hands, basically. Despite that fact, he remained calm at ease.

His interlocutor was still smiling at him. What caught scientist's attention, they didn't put their sights off each other — eye to eye, nothing to hide. Gen broke that contact after a while and looked at his own hand, tapping on the table.

" _He doesn't. And won't, as well as your people. This is our sweet little secret, Senku-chan"_

Senku didn't know if he was satisfied with this answer.

Mentalist was still a big mystery to him. But since they were soulmates they should trust each other.

And so there they sat and talked through the night about their past and future like best friends that haven't seen each other in a long time.

\---

The sun just started to rise up. Girl's step was quick and seemed a little nervous or unsure. For this girl it wasn't the usual thing, as she was always so confident and sure of her actions.

Kohaku was headed to the bridge where, for her relief, she saw only one posture of a man. And it was that one man she wanted to talk to. Otherwise, she would have to find another way to talk to him privately like she wanted. She tried to look more composed than she was, but wasn't really successful. Kohaku was anxious and a little timid, but she tried her best to hide it.

She was almost at the bridge.

A girl raised her hand and waved to the guard of the village. She got a head nod as a response.

_”I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay.”_

_“Sure you can, Kohaku-kun.”_

He didn't even look at her more then he had to. His eyes were glancing at everything but her. Green eyes with vigilant sight, a normal behaviour for a guard.

_“I meant talk with you, so you should be a part of a conversation you know...”_

_“I'm listening and understanding your request. But you also know that rules are rules and I have to focus on defending the village.”_

“ _You can stop for a few minutes, it's not like someone is going to find out that you looked at me instead of woods where no danger has been detected since Tsukasa's Empire attack, which won't happen again.”_ she said roughly, almost with reproach and Kinro actually looked at her, being wideneyed in a surprise. Kohaku took a deep breath.

“ _We're leaving soon and as long as I know you're not going with us. I understand that, someone need to look after the village. But before our team head out to the unknown... Uh...”_ there she stopped, didn't know what to say next.

“ _I_ _want you to wait here for me.”_ she said and looked up straight to Kinro's eyes. Now he wasn't going to break the eye contact they managed to make. _“ I_ _don't know how long it's going to take but be aware I'll be back one day. And I want you to still be here waiting for me.”_

Kinro was never a talkative kind of person so after this confession of Kohaku he also didn't say a word. He only nodded to show that he understood and continued to stare at her. And so did she.

A while passed before she decided it's time to go.

And she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran away to village.

\---

“ _It's time to leave guys! A minute for last goodbyes!”_ Ryuusui shouted and everyone started to hurry. Some people went on the deck within his words, some stayed on the land to talk with others that were staying. Kohaku hugged her father and then her sister. Ruri was completely devastated as not only Kohaku was leaving but also her soulmate, Chrome. Tears were running down her face, eyes fully swollen.

“ _Don't you worry Ruri-chan, I'll be alright!”_ said Kohaku, smiling at her beloved sister. “ _I have to go, so... See you soon!!”_

She turned around and headed to the ship. Her heart was beating really fast when she reached the big wooden plank that served them as an entry to the ship.

Suddenly Kohaku felt a grip around her wrist and when she turned around she saw Kinro. She blinked a few times to make sure she sees correctly.

“ _I don't want to wait.”_ he said and pulled her closer, then added more quietly “ _I don't want to wait just to find out one day that you're not coming back.”_

Tears gathered in the corners of Kohaku's eyes, and she fell into her soulmate's arms. He held her tight, letting her know he's not going anywhere.

_“I talked with Senku, it's okay for me to go. But first we should go on deck.”_

Eventually everyone gathered on Perseus, and they were ready to start sailing. They were leaving ground behind, all around them was only endless water.

Gen was watching the horizon due to lack of work to do. His hair was floating around because of the strong wind, sometimes covering his eyes. Someone stood next to him, so he peeked to see Senku. He was staring at the horizon with a little smile.

“ _The big unknown is ahead. You think you're ready, mentalist?”_ he asked and took a look at taller boy.

“ _With you_...” Gen said and grabbed the other boy's hand “... _**I'm ready for everything**.”_

_And the blank space was filled for both of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry it took me so long to add this chapter... And I'm not satisfied with how it went out finally. But I hope at least one person enjoyed reading this fic, thank you ❣️


End file.
